Soybeans are a major grain crop valued for the high levels of oil and protein found in soybean seed. Soybean breeding has resulted in significant improvements in yield potential, stability of yield, adaptation of the species to mechanical harvest, and yield protection through improved disease resistance.
Due to the nature of plant science agriculture, broadly defined as a manipulation of available plant resources to meet the needs of the growing human population, the environment in which plants are grown for agricultural production continuously offers new obstacles to agricultural production. Each new cultivar or variety released to agricultural production is selected for the purpose of increasing yield resulting from increased disease resistance to prevalent diseases, or from direct or indirect improvement in yield potential or efficiency of production. Development of stable, high yielding cultivars with superior characteristics is an ongoing goal of soybean breeders.
There is a need in the art for a novel, superior soybean cultivar and soybean seed.